love is a battlefield SifxThor
by ying-yang ninga
Summary: Loki on the throne. Nothing good can come from it. ALANNAH DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS STORY! Please read and review mabe a few ideas for chapters. Rated M for safty. thorxsif story with hints of thorxjane.


Author Note: Inspired big time by tricky always come back to the master by lady Sif 13, where the heart is and to want to need by lady fangs and rule them all by bruise banner. I just loved all of them though I'd combined them, but main one in Lady Sif 13. I re did the chapter to make it suitable for all ages.  
Sif walked the long golden halls of Asguard, well they were suppose to be golden but they were a musky golden now. This was not how she wanted her life to go. She thought as she entered her and Loki's chamber. First, Thor leaves her for a mortal. Then he brings said mortal to Asguard. Next, Odin goes into the Odin sleep. Thor leaves the throne to Loki saying he wants to be with Jane as often as possible. Now Loki being Loki made her, Sif, his wife! Fandral, Volstagg and Hugon all said that it was a terrible idea. But Thor thought they would go great together. Frigga said nothing knowing she could not change the tricksters mind. So that's all happened in one short week. Alannah had yet to return from Raingolaina, Sif prayed when she got back she could do something. Because in till such time she was stuck as Loki's wife and Thor and Jane in the stables. Serves him right. Now Sif didn't hate Thor, he was her oldest friend, bit he was being selfish and the warriors three were more with her than him.  
"Sifffffffffff!" Came Loki's booming voice as he entered their chamber. Since he became king his voice became louder he became stronger. As he stormed up to her, she took one look out of the widow to see Thor and Jane looking up at her. She felt Loki's hand grasp her arm tightly and spun her to look at him. He put his other hand on her opposite arm to prevent escape.  
"Why were you not in the dining room at dinner!" He yelled in her face. The widow was open and she was sure Thor and Jane could hear him.  
"Answer me wrench!"  
"I wasn't hungry that was all." She replied calmly making her voice sound natural as possible. Loki took at frustrated breath. In Sif's head she was sure that Loki was looking for a way to punish her. Now if your asking why Thor is not using his hammer is that it no longer lifts to him. Sif knew why, he was thinking of himself.  
"That is no excuse harlot!" He spat in her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jane and Thor kissing each other.  
Now Sif was jealous. She hadn't been. In till now. I may as well suck up to him.  
"I am sorry my love." She said sweetly bowing her head slightly. Loki let one arm slide down to her waist and rap around it pulling her closer to his own body. His other coming to lift her head. As he did so, when they came in eye level, Sif kissed him passionately on the lips. Loki made a muffled noise in shock, bit quickly returned her kiss with ever more passion.  
Down in the stables...  
When Thor pulled away from Jane he looked up at the widow. He snapped. He saw Sif and Loki passionately kissing. Wait, when was he protective of Sif? And so much!?  
Back in the royals bedchamber...  
When Sif and Loki broke apart Loki looked down at her in shock.  
"What was that for?" He asked very worried if this was a trick.  
"Am I not aloud to kiss my husband? And why do you call me such harsh things like wrench and harlot? What happened to love and those kind of pet names?" She said, making puppy eyes up at the king.  
"No tricks then my sweet dove." He replied wanting nothing more than to be in bed with Sif. The lady of his dreams.  
"Why would I trick you my lovely king." She said brining her lips to his neck and kissing them softly making a trail running around it and to his collar bone. He mummed in pleasure and looked out the widow to see Thor looking. Broken hearted? No he didn't love Sif. Didn't he? Loki didn't care he had the amazing lady Sif now Thor's, loss should have got her when he had the chance.  
"Would you like to finish this in bed, my queen? I am sure it will be more exiting." He purred and she simply nodded. He scooped her up into his arms and carried over the small distance to the bed. He set her down, ran over to the widow and locked it shut , closing the curtains. Then he pounced her and attacked her neck. She screamed in pleasure. She squirmed beneath him too. How he was a loving this.  
I never want this to end. He though moving away and kissing her full on the lips. He began to move his hand to get her cloths off. She returned the action slowly pulling his tunic above his head, while he pulled her pants and armour away. He moved them down her legs a threw them out of the way and moved his hand to the bottom of her back lifting her up. Loki removed the breast plate and undergarments she was now completely naked to him. She on the other hand slowly removed his cloths. Growing frustrated with her, Loki rolled of her and quickly rid himself of his cloths and pounced her. Kissed her with animal lust and power.  
(skip)  
Loki protectively had his arms and legs around Sif.  
"How was that my love?" Sif asked making puppy eyes again.  
"No one could compare my dove." He whispered into her ear. They lay there and soon both fell into a much needed rest.  
In the stables...  
I don't get it? Thor had had the question on his mind all day. He felt Jane nuzzle into his side and he smiled. Still Sif hated Loki and yet...he felt so jealous.  
I have feelings for Sif. Oh Norns


End file.
